Pemuda dengan Masker Biru
by cangcimen
Summary: Sakura bilang dia benci saat musim penghujan datang. Tapi jika musim itu datang membawa seorang pemuda dengan masker biru itu ke padanya, ia tak menampik bahwa ia mulai menyukai musim menyebalkan itu. Atau mungkin malah menyukai pemuda misterius itu. / "Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke," / SasuSaku / AU / ficlet / cliffhanger / RnR?


**J**ika ada yang bertanya musim apakah yang gadis itu paling sukai, maka jawabannya adalah musim panas. Karena ia bisa merasakan orang-orang di sekitarnya menjadi dua kali lipat lebih semangat di musim itu, dan ia bisa mengerjakan banyak hal di musim panas, _kencan dengan kekasih misalnya. _Pikir anak muda itu sambil terkekeh dalam hati. _Jika aku punya satu._

Jika ada yang disukai, pasti ada yang dibenci. Musim hujan adalah musim yang paling gadis itu benci. Karena di musim itu biasanya ia selalu tertimpa musibah. Dengan contoh; kebasahan, kemacetan, lupa membawa payung, tergelincir sampai masuk selokan, hingga diputusi sang kekasih di tengah hujan deras pernah ia alami.

Tapi ada hal yang tidak biasa yang anak dengan warna rambut merah muda itu alami di musim hujan kali ini, tidak ada kesialan-kesialan konyol (kecuali kemacetan dan kebasahan tentu saja), dan inilah yang membuat ia mulai menyukai musim hujan.

Karena di musim hujan inilah, seorang Sakura Haruno bertemu pemuda itu. Pemuda dengan tatapannya yang tajam sekaligus menghangatkan hatinya di tengah dinginnya suhu.

Di musim ini jugalah, ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda dengan masker birunya yang misterius, pemuda bermanik hitam nan tajam. Sekaligus pemuda yang menjadi tempat di mana perasaannya berlabuh._  
><em>

Terlalu klise dan mengada-ada? _Memang._

Tapi masa bodoh, yang penting ia telah _jatuh cinta._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Naruto (c) _****_ Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Saya tidak mengambil _****profit****_ dalam bentuk materil apapun dari fanfiksi ini_**

**_Fanfiksi SasuSaku ber-_****rating T**

**_Dengan _****AU****_,_**** OOCs****_,_**** typos****_, _****minim ****dialogues_, dan ketidaksempurnaan lainnya_**

**_Pemuda dengan Masker Biru _****_ (c) cangcimeng (dengan sedikit kisah nyata)_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**S**akura, aku duluan ya."

Menolehkan pandangannya, gadis beriris hijau daun itu hanya bergumam pelan seraya melambaikan sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang alat kebersihan ke arah teman sekelasnya yang satu itu.

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu melihat ke arah pergelangan tangannya di mana jam tangan melingkar di sana. Kemudian ia berdecak pelan dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda, ia mulai menyapu ruangan kelasnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

Gadis bersurai merah muda pucat itu menggerutu dalam hati tentang sahabatnya yang sedang sakit hari ini karena demam. Maklum, sekarang musim yang paling Sakura tidak sukai kali ini sedang liar sekali.

Sakura melongok ke luar jendela, ia melihat hujan mulai turun dari angkasa, ia mengumpat pelan sambil mengambil tasnya dan berlari meninggalkan ruang kelasnya, melupakan tugas piket membersihkan kelasnya.

Ia berdoa dalam hati agar hujan tidak langsung turun dengan deras, yang sepertinya tidak terkabulkan karena saat ini Sakura sudah basah kuyup. Tas yang seharusnya dia pakai di punggungnya, kini berada di atas kepalanya, mencoba melindungi anggota tubuh paling atas tersebut.

Saat sudah mencapai stasiun kereta bawah tanah, Sakura langsung bernapas lega. _Setidaknya bisa berteduh sebentar_. _Inner_nya berteriak girang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**J**arum pendek jam tangan Sakura Haruno sudah menunjukkan angka di antara enam dan tujuh saat ia mulai menaiki kereta itu. Sakura berdoa agar kedua orang tuanya tidak menguncinya di luar rumah karena ia terlambat pulang, dan jika itu terjadi, semoga saja kakak super imutnya akan membantunya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Yeah, _amini saja deh_. Batinnya miris.

Ternyata di dalam kereta itu sangat penuh sekali, ia harus duduk di antara ibu muda yang hamil tua dan seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam dengan pakaian bela dirinya, _anak perempuan itu manis sekali_. Kata Sakura dalam hati saat anak itu mulai memainkan sabuk bela dirinya dan berteriak '_Cha!_', seolah-olah sedang berlatih.

Sakura tertawa pelan kemudian menanyakan nama dan berapakah umur anak perempuan yang manis itu, yang dijawab dengan nada yang membuat Sakura melebarkan senyumnya, "Namaku Sarada dan umurku sembilan tahun lewat dua bulan satu hari. Tapi kata Papaku, aku nggak boleh kasih tahu apapun kepada orang asing."

"_Nee, _aku bukan orang asing kok, kamu bisa panggil aku Sakura." Gadis berkening agak lebar itu mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Iya, Tante Sakura,"

Ternyata walaupun anak itu kelihatannya manis, ia sangat menyebalkan bagi Sakura. Ia meringis dalam hati karena ia dikira tante-tante tukang culik.

Di saat itulah gadis itu mendengarnya, kekehan tertahan dari seseorang di seberangnya, masker biru menutupi setengah wajahnya termasuk mulut dan hidungnya, dan di saat itulah Sakura berharap lubang menuju ke Wonderland itu benar-benar ada agar ia bisa memasukinya.

Saat Sakura mencoba menatap matanya, ia terpana. Mata hitam itu. Mata yang membuat Sakura merasa ia bisa saja terperosok jatuh ke dalamnya dan takkan pernah keluar lagi. Mata yang membuat pipinya menghangat di tengah suhu yang sangat dingin ini. Mata yang membuatnya ingin sekali menarik masker itu dan melihat keseluruhan wajahnya yang berkulit pucat itu.

Sakura melihat rambut hitam pemuda itu. Sakura bersumpah bahwa itu adalah model rambut paling tidak biasa sekaligus paling keren yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya yang baru tujuh belas tahun lewat beberapa bulan ini. Bentuknya sedikit mencuat ke belakang mirip seperti ekor bebek.

Sebelah alis yang sewarna dengan rambut pemuda itu terangkat, membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dan menutupi separuh wajahnya yang mulai panas dengan kedua tangannya yang dingin.

Adik dari Sasori Haruno itu mendengar kembali suara kekehan. Kali ini tidak ditahan dan itu membuat perutnya bergejolak seperti ada ratusan bunga yang bermekaran dalam lima detik di dalamnya. Karena suara itu sangat indah saat tertangkap oleh kedua _audioreseptor_nya. Dan ia _sangat_ menyukainya, ia ingin mendengar suara tawa kecil itu lagi.

Sakura mulai gemetaran, bukan karena dinginnya suhu di dalam kereta itu tetapi karena pemuda di depannya terus menatap mata hijau terangnya. Ia sangat gugup. Mana ada perempuan normal yang tidak gugup jika ditatap oleh pemuda yang tampannya seperti pangeran dalam dongeng itu. Walaupun hanya setengah wajahnya yang kelihatan, _tapi tetap saja, _shannaro_!_

Sakura tidak membawa payung, dan ia benci itu. Tapi, tidak membawa jaket tebal juga adalah hal yang paling ia sesali. Sekarang ia harus rela menggigil kedinginan sampai turun di dua pemberhentian berikutnya, karena rumahnya sangat jauh sekali dari sekolahnya.

Bahkan anak perempuan yang duduk di samping kanannya pun membawa jaket yang kelihatan hangat sekali. _Mungkin sangat hangat sampai ia jatuh tertidur_. Sakura jengkel setengah mati saat ia mengingat percakapannya dengan anak perempuan bernama Sarada itu.

Uuuh_! Aku lapar sekali! _Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling sambil memegang perutnya.

_Ah, aku 'kan bawa permen!_ _Inner _Sakura menjerit senang saat menemukan permen lollipop di saku roknya. Ia mulai mengemut permen itu dengan tangis bahagia yang tentu saja hanya _inner_nya saja yang menangis. Kemudian ia mengunyah permen itu saat sudah tidak terlalu keras lagi.

Kebiasaan Sakura muncul lagi. Dari kecil, ia selalu mengunyah permen hingga menjadi kepingan kecil baru mengemutnya. Kakak lelakinya yang _oh-so-cute_ selalu mengeluhkan hal itu dan bertanya mengapa permen dikunyah sedangkan nasi tidak dikunyah sewaktu masih kecil, yang dibalas dengan lemparan bantal dari adiknya.

Sambil mengunyah permen lolipopnya, Sakura sesekali melirik pemuda di seberangnya. Pemuda itu memakai seragam sekolah, tapi ia tidak bisa melihat _nametag_ karena seragam itu polos sekali, seakan-akan baru saja dibeli.

Ingin sekali Sakura bertanya nama, umur, alamat sekolahnya sekarang, alamat rumah, bahkan ingin sekali sekalian saja ia bertanya apa pemuda itu mau menjadikannya istri saat Sakura melihat pemuda itu menyisir pelan rambutnya dengan jemarinya yang panjang itu.

_Sepertinya otakku harus disetel ulang!_ Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, kemudian melirik pemuda yang memegang jaket berwarna hitam di tangannya itu. Ia heran, mengapa lelaki di hadapannya ini tak memakainya di cuaca seperti ini?

Saat gadis itu sedang kebingungan, kereta berhenti menandakan perjalanan Sakura tinggal sebentar lagi. Ia menghela napas lega kemudian melihat ke seberangnya. Lelaki itu berdiri, sepertinya hendak turun. Sakura kecewa, ia pikir masih bisa memandangi mata tajam itu lagi.

Lelaki itu melihatnya, menerobos ke dalam mata _vivid_ Sakura yang terpaku, mereka bertatapan (yang menurut gadis itu) lama sekali. Kemudian pemuda itu mendekatinya dan menaruh jaket hitam itu di kepala Sakura hingga pandangan gadis itu terhalangi.

Sebuah bisikkan lirih terdengar di telinga sebelah kiri Sakura, "Pakailah, dari tadi kaumenggigil," dunia pun seakan berhenti berputar bagi Sakura saat pemuda itu melanjutkan, "Sa-ku-ra."

Gadis berambut sewarna permen kapas itu terkejut, kemudian menarik jaket itu sehingga bisa melihat mata yang ternyata seratus kali lipat lebih menawan jika dia lihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Wajah Sakura menghangat (kalau tidak ingin dikatakan mendidih), hatinya pun dibanjiri perasaan hangat.

Kemudian pemuda bermasker biru itu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Sakura dengan wajah yang masih sangat merah. Sepertinya gadis itu bersyukur karena hari ini ia pulang terlambat, bersyukur karena hari ini ia dikatai tante-tante oleh seorang anak kecil, bersyukur karena hari ini ia tidak membawa jaket, dan bersyukur karena ia telah dipertemukan oleh cintanya (yang bahkan separuh wajahnya tidak kelihatan!).

Sepertinya ia mulai menyukai musim hujan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_THE END_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Terima kasih banyak saya ucapkan kepada kalian semua yang bersedia membaca fanfiksi <em>****pertama****_ saya! Setelah sekian lama menjadi _****silent reader****_, akhirnya saya bisa bikin akun dan bikin cerita! Maaf kalau ada kekurangan-kekurangan. Kritik dan saran akan _****sangat****_ saya terima!_****_ Silakan_ review!_ :)_**

**_Oh ya, saya punya pertanyaan. Penjelasan dari _****headcanon****_ itu apa ya? Saya kurang mengerti, semoga para kakak mau menjelaskan! :D_**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_THE END?_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**H**alo semuanya, maaf saya terlambat. Tadi saya bertemu dengan seorang nenek lalu saya tersesat di—" Suara guru itu terpotong saat murid-muridnya mulai protes mengenai alasan keterlambatan konyol yang diberikannya.

Guru itu hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut berwarna perak (atau mungkin uban?) itu, "_Yare, yare, _maafkan aku. Tapi kali ini kita kedatangan murid baru," ia tersenyum kikuk. "Oh ya, Nak. perkenalkan dirimu."

Murid baru itu mengangguk sopan lalu berpaling ke arah seisi kelas.

"Nama saya Sasuke Uchiha, saya murid pindahan dari Kyoto. Salam kenal."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dari lipatan tangannya, ia tidak bisa tertidur semalaman hanya karena seorang pemuda yang ia temui di kereta, dan sekarang ia bangun karena mendengar suara _itu_.

_Suara berat itu…_

_Perawakan tinggi itu…_

_Alis itu…_

_Rambut unik itu…_

_Mata hitam itu…_

_Apakah dia cowok bermasker itu?! Astaga, apa benar? Ah enggak mungkin! Tapi... apa benar? Pasti iya! EH APA BENAR?!_ _Aaaaa tampan sekali!"  
><em>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ah, _sepertinya _inner_ Sakura mulai mengambil alih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**THE (REAL) END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cihanjuang, 13 November 2014<em>**

**_1492 _****words (story only)**

**Sign_,_**

**_cangcimen_**


End file.
